We Didn't Start A Fire
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: That night I ran like wind itself, happiness running through my veins. I was free, free to love, free to be myself. But it had a price. We had to watch them burn. Lionblaze and Heathertail never stopped meeting each other. Whitewing had died before giving brith to Dovewing. Jayfeather now trains in The Dark Forest. With none of the Three there to help, will the clans survive? AU.


**[We Didn't Start A Fire]**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Heatherpaw- lithe, small light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes, a long tail and a fluffy soft pelt.

Lionpaw- broad shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom with sun-colored amber eyes, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws.

* * *

_Lionpaw was going to the dirt place, again. Does he have so much dirt to make? _Hollypaw sighed. She had tried to follow her brother's scent trail, but Lionpaw is always so cautious; he will deliberately make his scent trails confusing. Hollypaw wasn't a very good tracker, and she was easily lost with those complicated scent trails. Soon, the black she-cat gave up. She will never know her brother's secret.

Lionpaw wore a smug face. He had made his sister give up. His secret meetings with Heatherpaw will never be interrupted, and their love will never be found out. He knew their love was forbidden. The warrior code clearly stated that the relationship between two cats from different clans should be nothing more than just merely friendship. But love has no boundaries, right?

The golden tom dashed past a shrub, and darted across the tunnel. He spat in disgust as he placed a paw wrongly into a puddle. The clear water became muddy, as Lionpaw shook his paws. The golden tom licked his paw dry, and looked at the reflection of him in the puddle. He smiled. Then, he twitched his nose, sniffing the air. Happiness clouded his eyes as he bounded to hide behind a rock.

Heatherpaw was there, looking around. She licked her paw, and began grooming herself. After awhile, she got up and padded around. She is getting impatient. Lionpaw laughed to himself. Once Heatherpaw was near, Lionpaw jumped out of his hiding place. "Boo!"

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Heatherpaw leapt onto Lionpaw. She playfully nipped Lionpaw's ears, and Lionpaw rolled over, preparing to retaliate by swiping his attacker's ears. He raised his paw, and aimed a blow at Heatherpaw. However, his paw hung in midair, as Heatherpaw blinked her heather-blue eyes. They were the ones that Lionpaw liked most. Those eyes that had captured his heart.

"I win!" Heatherpaw chuckled, placing her paw gently on Lionpaw's exposed belly. "You shouldn't expose your belly, and why is your paw hanging in the air?" Heatherpaw asked, curious.

"Because..." Lionpaw answered. _Because I love you, I couldn't bear to hurt you. _"Because I don't want you to feel bad if you lose!" With that, Lionpaw licked the she-cat's ears.

Heatherpaw pushed Lionpaw away. She heaved in a deep breath, and asked, "How long can we continued like this?" Lionpaw seemed shocked at this question. He had never thought of that before. _Yes, what if the clans find out? We cannot continue like this. Then how? Leafpool... She ran away with Crowfeather, pursuing their love! Yes! We can run away like them!_

"Well... We can run away! To a place where no one knows us, and we can start a family there!" Lionpaw suggested excitedly. Heatherpaw blushed when Lionpaw mentioned starting a family. "That's a good idea. We can create a new clan there too! It will be called DarkClan!" Heatherpaw added. "Every cat there has a freedom to love!"

"But... Can we receive our warrior names before we leave?" Lionpaw puffed out his chest. "That's the thing that differentiates us from rogues and kittypets!"

"Of course! That's what I am thinking too!" Heatherpaw nuzzled her mate.

"For the meanwhile,I would better work hard and sharpen my hunting plus fighting skills. I am to feed you, and protect you." Lionpaw pressed his pelt against Heatherpaw's as he felt her heart beat faster.

The crickets, the musicians of the night, started playing their music. The two cats looked up, both admiring the moon and the twinkling stars in the dark blue sky. For now, all was peaceful, but how long can the peace last?

"Our love will not be judged anymore..."

* * *

The gray medicine cat apprentice was sitting there, using his sense of smell to sort the herbs. His blind blue eyes constantly glancing at the camp entrance. Lionpaw frowned, his tail lashing. Jaypaw has been acting strange lately. It was almost like he was training in the Dark Forest, waking up with cuts and bruises. But how can that happen? Tigerstar will not care to train a blind cat._ A blind medicine cat._

_Lionpaw, you will never know... Tigerstar might have seen Jaypaw's future. He might have some value in him._

Lionpaw shook his head, and let his neck fur lay flat. There was no way Jaypaw, his sensible brother, is going to walk into that trap. Lionpaw looked over to his foster mother, the deputy, Squirrelflight. She, too, has been acting strangely, and visited the medicine cat's den more often.

_Could she be training in the Dark Forest too? _Lionpaw pushed the thought away. _I am just being paranoid, perhaps she just wanted to see Leafpool._

Leafpool was sick, not physically, but _mentally_. Crowfeather, her lover, her mate, had actually been so heartless to kill Breezekit, his own flesh and blood. Leafpool was also too sad that Crowfeather had abandoned her and took on _another _mate. Breezekit's skin was torn away brutally by Crowfeather, and Kestrelflight, the young medicine cat, had decided that the black tom suffered too much. He was doubted for her loyalty, he had to give up his mates, he had to take a mate that he didn't love, just to prove his loyalty.

'Why can't they just believe me? I am WindClan, WindClan flows in my blood, and I will always be there for WindClan,' Crowfeather once complained to the brown medicine cat. Kestrelflight thought that that could have make Crowfeather go insane, thus killing his own son. Leafpool couldn't believe that her mate will be so cruel, and Lionpaw couldn't believe that a murderer's blood actually flowed in him. Because of their forbidden relationship, cats have been casting Leafpool and her kits suspicious glances. Leafpool has now gone insane, and Lionpaw and his siblings were always doubted if they will be like their father, cold and heartless.

"ThunderClan!" Firestar yowled, jumping into the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here for a meeting!"

As it was dawn, many of the cats padded out of their den lazily. Hollypaw dragged herself into the clearly, yawning. Jaypaw stretched himself, and padded over under the Highledge.

"I have a happy news and a sad news to share," Firestar paused, glancing at Brightheart. "Brightheart is pregnant with Cloudtail's kits, and they are due approximately in one moon, according to Jaypaw. Since as we know, Leafpool is insane, so Jaypaw will receive his medicine cat name next moon, and Mothwing will hold his ceremony, in replacement of Leafpool. However, WindClan has been seeking trouble; they have crossed their boundaries many times, and even stealing our prey. We cannot let it go do easily, we will teach them a lesson, a lesson that they will not forget in many moons to come."

Brambleclaw, the deputy, nodded his head, ferocity in his amber eyes. Squirrelflight briefly smiled, and Lionpaw was shocked. _Does she like battles? It's not like her to smile! Maybe she's just happy for her friend, Brightheart, and happy for Jaypaw._

"Those going for the battle are Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Berrynose, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Icecloud, Hollypaw, Cinderpaw and," Firestar paused again, looking at the cats below him. _Please don't choose me, please. I don't want to fight Heatherpaw!_ Lionpaw prayed, worry in his eyes. Finally, Firestar's gaze landed on the golden tom. "And Lionpaw. Gather here at dusk. Clan dismissed."

Lionpaw looked around. Poppyfrost was licking Berrynose's check while Brightheart nuzzled her mate. Icecloud was reassuring her brother that she will come back safely.

"Foxleap, don't worry, I will come back safely," Icecloud mewed, excitement in her tone. "I hope that I can go too, so that I can fight those WindClan scum and protect you!" Foxleap mewed anxiously.

Lionpaw dragged himself into his nest. Hollypaw, Poppypaw and Cinderpaw were out hunting, so the apprentices' den was extremely quiet, except for an occasional chirping. Lionpaw focused on a lizard before him, crawling away. _What if I have to fight Heatherpaw? Will she be angry? What if I hurt her in the battle?_

Lionpaw was lost in his thoughts for awhile, and drifted off to sleep.

"Lionpaw! It's dusk now," Cinderpaw nudged her friend, affection in her eyes. She had been admiring the golden tom ever since he had became an apprentice. He is so handsome, so skilled. Cinderpaw thought, placing a paw on Lionpaw. But does he like me too?

"It is dusk, already?" Lionpaw stretched his stiff legs. "Well, come on, let's go and gather." So should I go, or not?

The group of cats had gathered in the clearing, some excited, some worried. "It wasn't really a necessary battle, Firestar," Duspelt tried to persuade Firestar to call off the battle. "WindClan has not been following the warrior code for like two moons! How much longer do ThunderClan have to bear?" Firestar retorted, anger in his tone. He flicked his tail dismissively. "ThunderClan, let's go."

With that, the group charged towards the WindClan camp.

* * *

"Onestar!" Firestar called, as the WindClan leader squeezed himself out of his den. "Yes, Firestar?" He looked offended when he caught a glance of the warriors behind the ThunderClan leader. "_Looking_ for a battle, I see."

"You are the one looking for a battle!" Cloudtail retorted. "You have been stealing prey!" "Keep your foul mouth shut! Who wants your filthy prey?" Ashfoot growled. "Go home now!" Brambleclaw looked at the WindClan deputy and shrugged, anger in his eyes. "Let me say it one last time, go home!" Ashfoot growled again.

"Onestar, Heatherpaw and I have come back with two shrews! It was lucky that no ThunderClan cats have caught us!" Harespring happily mewed, unaware that ThunderClan cats were just nearby.

Firestar's ears pricked up as a smirk formed on his face. Bramblestar snickered, "Onestar, you owe us more than two shrews, I think. You owe us an explanation."

Onestar casted a glare at Harespring, who stood dumbfounded, dropping the two shrews on the ground. "Sorry, I didn't know..." Onestar snorted and turned back to Firestar. "Firestar, WindClan don't owe ThunderClan any favours, as long as you believe, ThunderClan owed us favours. We lost a warrior and a kit because of Leafpool!"

"It was Crowfeather's choice when he killed Breezekit! It never was our fault!" Firestar mewed thought gritted teeth. "Isn't it all because of Leafpool?" Onestar narrowed his eyes.

"ThunderClan, attack!" A war broke out in the clearing.

Lionpaw leapt onto the nearest WindClan cat near him, and began clawing the she-cat's ears. The ginger she-cat wailed in pain._ Looks like she is a new apprentice_. "Haven't your mentor teach you anything?" Lionpaw sneered. Suddenly, a paw touched Lionpaw's shoulder. Lionpaw spun around, surprised to see Heatherpaw. Shock clouded in her eyes, as she whimpered, "please Lionpaw, let go of Sunpaw, she's my best friend."

"It will be betraying my clan!" Lionpaw pressed Sunpaw hard against the ground, refusing to let go.

"Do it for me, please."

Lionpaw saw the determination in his mate's eyes, and lifted his paws. At once, Sunpaw scrambled to her paws, and fled. Her fur was sticking out of place, and blood dripped out of a cut at her ears.

"Thank you." Heatherpaw dipped her head. Lionpaw smiled, like the fighting around them no longer concerns him. It was worth it. Letting go of a WindClan apprentice, and earning a thank you from Heatherpaw.

"Why are you smiling?" Dustpelt whispered into Lionpaw's ears._ "Smiling to yourself?"_

Lionpaw blinked his eyes. Heatherpaw was nowhere to be seen. "I... I..." Lionpaw stammered, not knowing how to answer the gray tom. "Go help Whitewing!" Dustpelt ordered.

Lionpaw nodded his head, and rushed over to the white she-cat's aid. Whitewing was fighting two warriors, and the two WindClan warriors were not showing any mercy. Whitewing's both sides were bleeding, and her tail was torn. Lionpaw unsheathed his claws, and knocked a warrior. "How is it fair? It's two against one!" Lionpaw shouted, aiming a swipe at a tom's leg. He used what he had learnt from Tigerstar, and slowly reached for the tom's belly. With a yowl, his claws pierced through the tom's belly.

"That will teach you a lesson!"

"Lionpaw!" Whitewing whimpered. "Help!" Lionpaw spun around, and came face to face to the attacker. He looked at Whitewing, the she-cat went limp as her eyes dulled. Her flanks stopped moving, and blood continued oozing out of her wounds. Life seeped into the cold earth.

"You killed Whitewing, you killed her!" Lionpaw screeched, jumping at the tom. The golden tom has been playing with Whitewing when he was a kit, and he even begged Firestar to make him her apprentice, but Firestar said that she was far to young to mentor a kit.

The tom's eyes widened as Lionpaw landed squarely on him. Lionpaw growled. His claws dug into the tom's fur. Lionpaw lowered his head to the tom's ears. Then, the apprentice whispered, "You will never escape. You will pay for Whitewing's death. Any last words?"

"Stop it! The warrior code doesn't say that you should kill." The scrawny thin tom mewed, trying his best to shake off the apprentice. "Why, you have the cheek to say that! Don't you feel any shame when you, yourself, killed a cat?" The tom screamed in terror as Lionpaw raised his paw, and push it down with force. The tom went limp. He was dead.

"WindClan! Stop fighting! Stop!" Onestar was yowling. At once, WindClan cats retreated back to their places. ThunderClan stopped too. Firestar glared at the WindClan leader. "Let's hope that no cat trespass again, filthy prey-stealers."

"Say that again!" Heatherpaw challenged. "Stop it, Heatherpaw, he was right." It was all Onestar said, before he returned into his den.

Lionpaw was filled with sadness, as he went to carry Whitewing's body back to camp. Tears welled up in his eyes. _I'm so sorry, Whitewing. I should have protected you... Please rest in peace. I have avenged your death. _In Lionpaw's heart, he wished that the battle had not happened, Whitewing would not have died, and he will not have his paws stained with the two toms' blood. Lionpaw sighed.

* * *

**A big thank you to Broken Song, for I adopted the plot from her! :) **

**Okay, in this fanfiction, Lionpaw will run away with Heatherpaw, since, he had not heard of the prophecy and had not realise his importance to the clans. Whitewing had died in the battle before giving birth to Dovewing and Ivypool. More things that you will never expect will happen in the next chapters... Please review, so that I know if I should continue this! Thank you for reading! Do click the box below, and type in a few words, even simple praises like 'Nice work!' or 'Update soon!' can make my day. Thank you!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon.**


End file.
